


an exercise in trust

by ghostwit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I DON'T KNOW. HOW TO TAG THIS., I'm sorry. I'm s., Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Platonic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sighs., Yess. always wanted to use that tag.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwit/pseuds/ghostwit
Summary: Sabo whines, nearly biting his tongue as he arches his back with nose pressed deep into fine sheets, every tuned strand of muscle in his abdomen straining and quivering with the reflexive curl.
Relationships: Koala/Sabo (One Piece)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	an exercise in trust

**Author's Note:**

> (Normal best friend activities for two best friends! And I mean that unironically!)

Sabo whines, nearly biting his tongue as he arches his back with nose pressed deep into fine sheets, every tuned strand of muscle in his abdomen straining and quivering with the reflexive curl. 

"Ah, messy," Koala mutters as she presses a lube-slicked palm flat between his shoulder blades, delighted when he pushes back against her,  _ hard _ . Her hips are flush to his, seated to the hilt, and she rolls easily against him as he lays on his stomach. She's stopped her shallow, fluid rocking in favor of cocking her hip  _ just so,  _ pressing hard into Sabo's prostate, his pinkened shoulders licking into flame and hips twitching under her hand in their effort not to buck back against the intrusion. She gives a condescending giggle, grinds her hips to offer enough friction to make him yelp, tears pricking the edges of his eyes, skin alight with heat from the intensity. His cock goes neglected, pinned beneath him, slowly hardening despite the pearly liquid streaking his abdomen and soaking into the sheets. 

"Please, please, ah," He pants into the sheets. 

"Use your words, Sabo. We've had the communication talk so many times!" She huffs, watching the way his fingers claw at the sheets, nearly shredding divots in the mattress. 

"Ple-please, I want--" he takes a mouthful of the sheet when she gives her hips a rough thrust. He drops it as she sets her hips back again, pressure still unrelenting. "Fuck, fuck me, please." The words send a happy little jolt through Koala, settling as quiet warmth in her gut. She curls her fingers into his flesh as a reward, and then sits back on her heels, leaving him gasping. 

“Why do I have to do it? That’s not nice of you.” He gasps, twitches a little. The silence hangs heavy between them, until she moves both hands to bite into the sharp of his hip bones, pulls him down, rough. Her heady “ _ Like this,”  _ is swallowed in his cursing, loud and slurred. He props himself up on his arms, groans for her as he fucks back against her thighs, the sound of skin-on-skin blatant and unabashed in the privacy of the Chief of Staff’s quarters. 

She’s flushing head-to-toe, tan skin cast so pink she nearly glows in the dim light, pleased with the display of intimacy and grateful for the blonde's trust, the way he  _ yields _ so easy. She can't help it, reaching out with her lube slicked hand as he jostles her legs, keening and incoherent, steadying his hips with one hand and pushing a finger in alongside the strap-on. He  _ screams _ at this, full-bodied and delighted, vision whiting out as he comes untouched for the second time that night.

"Oh, you're too much, you're too much, so cute," she smiles, driving her hips in to fuck him through it, work over blown-out, over sensitive nerves until they fry so he babbles praise, breathy little  _ thank you _ 's and  _ so good _ 's against the pillow, drooling and happy. Sabo's grateful she always seems to know just which buttons (hah!) to push. 

He's still twitching when she pulls out, bleary eyed and smiling dopily, and he grabs a sloppy handful of breast when she leans down to join him in bed after putting away their equipment. Koala snickers at this, bats his hand away affectionately, but he's firm, brushes a thumb over her nipple to make her gasp. She'd missed the lucidity in his eyes, because now he's pulled her to the bed, laying over her to pin her soft thighs beneath his, soft cock pressing wetly into her side, flashing her a smile that's all teeth. And then he's sinking, oh,  _ oh _ , hands traveling over from the curve of her breasts down her sides (he plays with the cut of muscle at her abdomen for a brief second, gives her a firm squeeze and a proud smile, albeit sleepy).

"Let me," he breathes out, head low enough to shift the dark ginger curls nestled between her thighs with the warm air, "say thank you properly." His tongue drops, rests right at the point where her lips begin to part, right above the bud of her clit. She feels a heady pulse of blood when his lidded eyes, lusting and grateful, trace the soft lines of her body, traveling up her neck as viscerally as his tongue wound in teasing little swirls, and land on her mouth, and finally, her eyes.

She brings a hand to her face and looks away, lifts her hips just an inch to bury him nose-deep in her (she somehow flushes even harder when he inhales deep through his nose, trying to soak her into his system, which she rewards with a sharp dig of her heel into his back). 

"Go on…" she squeaks, breathless. "You've worked for it." 

**Author's Note:**

> THERE'S A REASON I DO CUT-AWAYS FOR THE PORN IN ALL MY OTHER WORK AND THIS IS IT. I'm not suited for this. 
> 
> Please hunt me for sport in the comments.
> 
> hazeism.tumblr.com


End file.
